


Orgiastic dancer

by Resplandor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancer Antonio, Gen, Spain only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resplandor/pseuds/Resplandor
Summary: English is not my native language, so I'm not sure there will be any mistakes.





	Orgiastic dancer

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I'm not sure there will be any mistakes.

That person always attracts the most attention.  
As night fell, people celebrating the festival lit bonfires. Wearing a dark red shirt, he laughed with the revelers on the beach. He danced, and the night fire gave him a warm gold color that made his body look soft and strong. His short brown and black hair was a bit untidy, as if it had never been done before. His clothes were as slovenly as if they had been caught and put on at random, but he was not obnoxious in that way, only that he ought to be so careless. Perhaps because of his brilliant smile and emerald eyes let a person intoxicated, let a person do not want to care about more.  
He was Antonio, and no one knew what he was, only that he called himself that, and that he was not a bad man. "It doesn't matter. Most people here don't even know the names of the people next to them. He walked through the crowd, stopped by a girl, asked her to dance with him, took the beer glass the next second, and sat on the sand chatting with the boys. Antonio's shirt did not button up a button, only the hem of his shirt was tucked into his trousers. He was open, revealing a strong golden chest.  
"Dance!  
Antonio, didn't you just say you were a good dancer?  
Come and dance for us!"  
"Yeah, come on!  
The young men gathered together and began to tease him to dance, but Antonio did not refuse, and rose laughing.  
Good!  
That we come to a paragraph."  
Antonio's body doesn't look very big or strong, but that's just what it looks like. As soon as he took a step, people could see the hidden power of the body.  
Swinging his arms and taking steps, he turned nimbly, his mouth curved in a suggestive, inviting curve. The loose material tightened with the action, revealing the lines of his strong muscles. The flames danced and threw a heavy orange-red color over him. Antonio danced and laughed indulgently. He looked like a living art piece, which came from the distant past, experienced the polishing and precipitation of history and possessed the beauty that shook people's hearts.  
At last the corners of his shirt fell out from the waistband, and as Antonio turned, the crimson cloth flew up, revealing faintly his lean waist and the smooth golden skin. He raised his hand in the air, took off his coat and flung it aside, in pursuit of unfettered freedom to dance, to have fun, to release the natural passion that was engraved in his veins. God created the perfect body for him. He gave him the perfect skin color, the right muscles to be carefully considered, the beautiful natural curves of his body, and the amazing sense of rhythm, flexibility and expressiveness. Antonio is a born dancer.  
But he still didn't seem satisfied with his own dancing. After jumping for a while, they drew up the people sitting in a circle.  
"Come along!  
Why not come together?  
The show is over, and I don't want to dance by myself!"  
With a mischievous smile, he scanned the audience, who only watched his performance but forgot to have fun, with his extremely clean eyes. "Shall we join us?"  
So people danced with him. They revelled late at night, as if tomorrow were no more.  
But there was no one better than Antonio dancing.  
The man who moves like a flame always attracts the most attention.


End file.
